fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Dimension Journey
'Kirby's Dimension Journey '(星のカービィのクロス オーバーの旅 Kirby's Cross-over Journey) Is a spin-off of the Super Mario: Dimension Journey series. It instead has the player control Kirby through several worlds from other video games/TV series. Plot The game takes place right after the events of ''Super Mario: Dimension Journey 2 ''when Nightmare has been defeated and the Mario Bros travel back home. Miyuki Takara is tidying up the house after the brothers stay during their adventure when she finds an orb left on the table. She opens it curiously and Nightmare's remaining power is released, allowing Nightmare to finish what he lost. The universe is now ruled by him and his minions, keeping everyone in order and even destroying the portal to the Mushroom Kingdom to prevent the Mario Bros from re-entering the dimensions. Feeling responsible, Miyuki wishes upon four shooting stars that someone will come to help. It turns out however that the shooting stars where four Kirbys riding on their warp stars. They somehow hear the call for help and start an adventure to save the world from Nightmare again. Gameplay Wii U * Move = Direction pad/analogue stick. * Sprint = "Move" done twice in quick succession. * Swallow = Y button. * Jump = B button. * Float = B button multiple times. * Duck = Down on the D-pad/A-stick. * Slide = "Duck" + B button. * Eat object = Down on the D-pad/A-stick. * Pause game = Start (+) button. * Discard ability = Select (-) button. * Use ability = Y button. * Summon CPUs = X button. 3DS * Move = Direction pad/analogue slider. * Sprint = "Move" done twice in quick succession. * Swallow = Y button. * Jump = B button. * Float = B button multiple times. * Duck = Down on the D-pad/A-slider. * Slide = "Duck" + B button. * Eat object = Down on the D-pad/A-slider. * Pause game = Start button. * Discard ability = Select button. * Use ability = Y button. * Summon CPUs = X button. PC * Move = Direction keys. * Sprint = "Move" done twice in quick succession. * Swallow = Z key. * Jump = Space bar. * Float = Space bar multiple times. * Duck = Down key. * Slide = "Duck" + Space bar. * Eat object = Down key. * Pause game = Escape key. * Discard ability = Q key. * Use ability = Z key. * Summon CPUs = A key. Characters Worlds Abilities NOTE: The button usage is about the Wii U version. This section is under construction. Trivia * The four Kirbys in the game are assigned to a different personality: ** The normal Kirby is childlike and happy; ** The blue Kirby is always panicking; ** The red Kirby is serious; ** And the yellow Kirby is much like the normal Kirby. *** Although these personalities don't alter their gameplay, they do add more depth to the characters and makes them different from each other. * A sequel has been planned. * Kirby has also been planned to be in the Super Mario: Dimension Journey (TV Show) due to the game's release. * The idea of four Kirbys saving the day is taken from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. ** However, unlike the amazing mirror, the green Kirby is absent in favour of the blue one. Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PC Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Dimension Journey series